


Their Addiction, Their Love, Their Loss

by SeptemberSilver



Series: Calliope/Caliborn [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/M, I really hope Caliborn's not OOC, Kinda Gone Girl inspired, Romance, Still a happyish ending though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberSilver/pseuds/SeptemberSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caliborn and Calliope have never had an easy relationship. It was always a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Addiction, Their Love, Their Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is something I wrote for my OTP, and I hope you like it :) Caliborn may turn OOC at the end, and Calliope may be too wimpy, but...well, we'll see how we go. Please review!

“Hello!”

 

“Shut up.”

 

The polite little girl and the rude brat. Nobody had guessed that they would end up together, or that they were meant for each other, or that their lives would be intertwined until the day they died.

 

It began with a playground interaction. He had come up to her, she had introduced herself, and then he’d dumped his juice on her. She cried, so a teacher made him do extra homework that day and he had to sit through five minutes of her telling him off.

 

He thought that she was out to get him and that she was a spoilt crybaby. _Nice move, little girl. Let’s see what happens when I dump_ food _on you tomorrow._

 

She thought that what he did was completely unnecessary and that he was very rude. _I’m sorry he had to go to the principal, though. Maybe I can talk it out with him and we’ll be friends tomorrow._

The next day, she came up to him to apologize.

 

 _Goody-two-shoes_ , he thought. _Apologizing in front of a teacher and the others. That’s right, honey, make me the bad guy_. _This one’s clever._

 

 _Why wouldn’t he accept my apology?_ she thought. _Maybe he’s troubled. Maybe I should talk to him._

The day after that, she asked him what was wrong, and said if he ever needed to talk to her, she’d be there.

 

_Oh, now you want to gossip about me with information about my personal life? I don’t think so, Calliope. Two can play at this game. Let’s see how you feel when everybody calls you a liar—and rightly so._

_I feel like he lied to me when he said he had an abusive mother. I feel like he just said it to confuse me. What’s happening?_

He thought about how to thwart her, she thought about how to like him. And it went on and on and on.

 

In middle school, they’d compete against each other in chess all the time.

 

_Why does the bitch keep beating me? Maybe she’s trying to show her dominance in a way that only I can understand._

_Why does he keep losing? Maybe he’s losing on purpose. Maybe he doesn’t want me to know how good he really is. I know he could be good, if that’s what he wanted._

When they got to high school, things got even worse.

 

_I bet you she’s dating that man just to spite me._

_He keeps attacking my boyfriend! I don’t know why! I wish he’d just get out of my head and stay there!_

One day, Caliborn brought a knife to school, and Calliope’s boyfriend ended up in intensive care.

 

_Oh, yes. YES. YES. YES. HAVE I WON NOW, BITCH?_

_No, no, no, no, no, no… No… I should care! I should care that my boyfriend is almost dead! But no, I just keep thinking about Caliborn, I just keep worrying about what’s going to happen to him now… GET OUT, CALIBORN! THIS IS NOT A GAME!_

Caliborn was expelled, and Calliope cried because she was afraid the police would kill him or throw him in jail and she’d never see him again. She called him every day and he’d never pick up.

 

_Stupid bitch. Why do you worry about me so much?_

_Are you dead? Did you kill yourself? Please pick up. Please._

 

One day, he went to her house with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

 

“What are these for?” Calliope said, heart rising in her chest. _I love you. No. I don’t. It’s not love. I hate you. I love you._

“These are for you, dumbass. And thanks for caring, even though it’s stupid.” _What do you think about this, fuckass? Are you confused now?_

She blinked. _Please God, show me the truth. No. Don’t. Do. Please. Never._

 

Caliborn smirked. _Not confused enough._

He captured her mouth in a kiss, and she sighed happily. _Yes. No. Yes. Yes. Yes._

He smiled. _YES._

\---------

 

Nobody could believe it. Calliope’s parents took her to counselors. Caliborn’s father didn’t care. Caliborn’s mother was long dead.

 

But they were together. She was addicted to him in a away nobody could understand. His only goal was to destroy her, to hurt her. But every scar only made her cling to him more.

 

As they got older, the scars became physical. He hit her. He choked her. He promised he would kill her, and then he became sweet again. Her parents said she’d better leave him or they would disown her.

 

“No child of mine is a wimp,” her father said, and her mother cried.

 

Caliborn’s father said nothing. He didn’t know. He didn’t care.

 

Eventually, Calliope and Caliborn ran away together, running away from things they didn’t know were caused by each other. They moved into a dilapidated old apartment, where he bought a king-sized bed and made her sleep on the floor.

 

One day, she had curled up beside him on the bed, and he tried to shoo her off.

 

“Wait,” she said. “Caliborn. Do one thing for me. Just say that you love me.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Just do it. I don’t even care if it’s a lie. Please.”

 

“No.”

 

But Caliborn was worried. He could swear she was planning something terrible to do to him. Nobody could be this loyal. Love wasn’t real. She couldn’t love him. She had to be planning to kill him.

 

He punched and kicked her every day until she cried, and then he gagged her so the neighbors wouldn’t hear.

 

And then one day he decided to sleep with somebody else. Just to kill her some more inside. And it worked.

 

She ran away from him.

 

He slept with every girl on the street. He said he didn’t care. He drank, smoke, took drugs, killed people, the whole deal.

 

But it meant nothing. He had nobody to prove anything to. He had nobody to love him anymore.

 

_I have nobody to love. NO. I DON’T LOVE HER. I NEVER LOVED HER._

 

He stopped the drugsand the smoking and the death. But he still drank because he never knew why he was miserable. He didn’t know why every waking moment felt wrong, like something was missing.

 

_I must be addicted to her._

 

But no. He didn’t know it, but he _had_ fallen in love. A sick, twisted kind of love, but love nonetheless.

 

He actually paid a man a large sum of money to listen to his problem, and he noticed the man brought a security guard in with him for protection. Caliborn told his tale, and for the first time in his life, he cried.

 

“I think you love her,” the man sighed. “Which is stupid. I think you need to go to jail, actually. I have your arrest warrant right here—“

 

Caliborn killed him and the security man, swearing it was the last time he’d ever kill.

 

He’d find her. He’d make sure she was okay. And then he would apologise.

 

It wasn’t hard. She was hiding somewhere in another street. She was filthy. Her clothes were torn. She was beautiful.

 

When she saw him, she tried to run away, stumbling and falling as she went. Caliborn caught her on the way down and spun her to face him.

 

“I won’t hurt you,” he whispered, and she tried to push him away.

 

He just held her closer. “I love you.”

 

They walked home together after that. His grip on her hand was gentle this time.

 

That night, they slept in their bed together for the first time, and then the next day he made her breakfast.

 

He didn’t hit her. Threaten her. Anything like that.

 

It was hard, though. She couldn’t believe what she hoped was true. She was conflicted, troubled, angry, and he was doting, loving, caring. It was almost like the tables had turned.

 

But it didn’t matter. Because when they were together, nothing else was important.

 

They were home.

 

Consumed by their addiction, their love, their loss. 


End file.
